


Genesis

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Season/Series 11, Bible Quotes, Fallen Angels, Hell, Kinda, M/M, Mark of Cain, Other, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, The Tree of Knowledge, Torture, Vessels, War, inspired by the bible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was a war between the Darkness and God and His Archangels. The Darkness fell in love with Michael, and eons later, She cannot help but feel similarly drawn to Her beloved's one true vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Genesis 0

 

  1. At first, there was the Darkness.



 

  1. The Darkness was absolute. She had been born of nothing, into a void where time had no meaning, yet she was ancient as well.



 

  1. It was an eternity before Her brother was born at the edge of a universe She had Created, and she moved across the vastness of space to greet Him, for not even an omnipotent and omniscient being like Herself was immune to the plague known as loneliness.



 

  1. And She said unto Him, “I am the Darkness.”



 

  1. Her brother thought for a moment before replying. “I am God.”



 

  1. She smiled, because She was no longer alone.



 

 

Genesis 1

 

  1. In the beginning, there was God and the Darkness, brother and sister, yin and yang. The Darkness was older and more powerful, and even God in all His infinite wisdom could not resist the red-hot flare of envy that burned within Him.



 

  1. So God created the Heaven and the Earth.



 

  1. And the Earth was without form, and void; and the Darkness sat upon the ocean to await Her Brother’s arrival. And the Spirit of God advanced upon the face of the waters.



 

  1. And God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light.



 

  1. And God saw the light, saw that it was good, and hid the light from the Darkness, for He was covetous of His sister’s powers and knew that She could create a better world.



 

  1. But the Darkness loved Her brother, so she stepped back and allowed Him to continue working on His Creation.



 

  1. And God called the light Yahweh and the Darkness he called Amara. And the sun rose, and the sun set; the first day was ended.



 

***

 

  1. And God turned to His sister and said, “Let us make humankind in our image, after our likeness; and let them rise up and walk upon two legs and have dominion over the fish of the sea and the fowl of the air, over every creeping thing that creepth upon the Earth.”



 

  1. So God created man in His own image, and women in the image of the Darkness.



 

  1. And God blessed them, and God said unto them, “Be fruitful, and multiply.” But the Darkness saw into the future, saw the war humankind would wage with their own world, saw the destruction of forests and the poisoning of oceans and the extinction of species and the blood spilt across the battlefields of the planet, and She decided that She would not let the creatures made in Their image destroy Her brother’s other Creations.



 

  1. So Amara told her brother of her intent to destroy Adam and Eve, but God had seen into the future as well and had seen the billions of people who would worship Him and had thought it good.



 

  1. And God said, “Do not destroy them.”



 

  1. And Amara said, “But, brother, You cannot stop me.”



 

  1. So God created the Archangels, Heaven’s fiercest, mightiest weapons, first Michael, then Lucifer, then Raphael, then Gabriel. And he said unto them, “Thou art My soldiers and thou must not question My word. Thou shalt do what I command without hesitation. Thou shalt annihilate the Darkness.”




	2. Chapter 2

 

Michael moved blindly through the darkness, weapon drawn, senses on high alert. Lucifer was behind him, his own Sword held at the ready.

 

Then there was light, and Michael squinted against the suddenness of the change in illumination. Once he had regained his vision, he saw Amara standing in front of him. He struck out against Her, but his sword shattered as it approached Her. Lucifer surged forward, weapon held aloft, but Amara waved Her hand and he was gone.

 

“What did you do to him?” Michael demanded, momentarily forgetting that he was standing before a creature of infinite and supreme evil.

 

“I sent him back to Heaven,” Amara explained calmly, as if two Archangels hadn’t just tried to kill Her. Her lips quirked up in a smile. “Why? Did you think I had destroyed him?”

 

Michael growled. “You are the Original Evil.”

 

Amara looked slightly taken aback at his words. “I’m flattered, but I can assure you that I am not evil.” She tilted her head and took a step closer to Michael, who tried to move back but found himself unable. “But you already suspected that, I think. Your Father told you many lies about me, but you’ve always had your doubts, haven’t you?” She moved closer still until she was pressed against Michael’s chest, and raised one hand to cup his cheek. “How can there be infinite evil if there is no infinite good?”

 

“Easily,” Michael spat. “Now release me.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Amara said, sighing before walking away and circling Her captive. “I can hear your thoughts, you know. Your thoughts, and Lucifer’s thoughts, as well as Raphael’s and Gabriel’s thoughts. They... They are unquestioning, but you? You’re not buying what Yahweh is selling.”

 

Michael tensed. “I am a _good_ son, and I will destroy You.”

 

Amara nodded sympathetically. “I know that’s what you’ve been telling yourself. I know that you’ve struggled with this matter for some time. You want to obey your Father, and fulfill your purpose in this world, and do your divine duty. But, Michael, you cannot lie to me. You want nothing more than to have unwavering faith, but you have questions. How can it be that something as evil as your Father would lead you to believe I am was Created? How can such a creature be allowed to exist? How come I haven’t already destroyed Yahweh and His angels and His Creations? And then there is the question that haunts you the most, the one you keep coming back to over and over again, the one you cannot speak of even to your most beloved brother. How can there be absolute evil without absolute good?”

 

Drawing his secondary blade, Michael prepared himself for another attack. “My Father is Good,” he countered. Once he found he could move again, he sprung forward to plunge it into Amara’s heart, but the Darkness just smiled up at him and when he drew back his blade, he found that only the hilt remained.

 

“Is He?” Amara asked, vaguely amused at the thought.

 

“Yes,” Michael answered, hating the wavering hint of doubt in his voice.

 

“Is He absolutely, infinitely, unendingly Good? Is He a creature made solely of light? Are His Creations perfect? Is He without blame? Is He unwaveringly moral? Is He irreprehensible, and irreproachable? Does He always, without fail, do the right thing? Is He pure and untainted? Is He so righteous that he can do no wrong?”

 

Michael hesitated. “Yes.”

 

Amara smiled like She knew She’d won. “If He is so Good, then how could He have Created a being that is standing before Me lying?”

 

Michael knew defeat when faced with it, and let his eyes flutter closed. “I love my Father,” he said as a last resort.

 

“Of course you do. I wouldn’t expect anything less. But do not lie to Me and say that He is infinitely Good, because we both know the truth – that He is not absolutely Good, just as I am not evil.” Amara closed the distance between them with a kiss. Michael made a shocked sound before pushing her away, still clinging to the slowly crumbling belief that the Darkness must be destroyed at all costs.

 

“Do you want to know why your Father hates me?” Amara asked, pacing in front of Michael. She didn’t wait for a response before continuing. “It is because He is afraid. I crave Knowledge, while He is content to wallow in His ignorance. He may have Created the light, but He is afraid of it.”

 

“Don’t... Don’t you both know everything there is to know?” Michael couldn’t stop himself from asking.

 

The Darkness scoffed. “Of course not. There are other planes of existence, where other deities reside, where other universes exist, where different creatures follow different sets of rules. I came into being alone in an infinite void, but this plane of existence is not the only one. There are billions of others, and I wanted to explore. I _did_ explore, before God came into existence. He was jealous, both of My power and My knowledge, and he forbade me from approaching the light He had Created, but He was my brother, and I loved Him still. Then he Created the world, both Heaven and Earth, and all the creatures of the Earth. He Created Adam and Eve in Our image, but I saw the future their descendants would one day bring about, and I told My brother I would destroy them for Him so they would not ruin His beautiful Creation.”

 

Amara paused, and blinked back tears at the memory. “That’s when He Created you and your brothers. He wanted to be worshipped, and I was the only thing standing in His way. And that is why He wants Me dead.”

 

“But... My Father told us that You wanted to destroy everything.” Michael spun around as Amara went back to pacing around him, being careful not to take his eyes off of Her.

 

“Yahweh lies,” Amara responded bitterly. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?” She stilled and approached Michael once more. “I’ve seen your future. He didn’t Create you only to destroy Me. Your destiny has already been written. Your fate is set in stone.” She closed the distance between them and cupped Michael’s face in Her hands. “I’m going to give you a choice. Once in a lifetime offer.”

 

“I’m listening.” Michael held his breath as he awaited Her response.

 

“Run away with Me. We can explore the universes. Come, and never look back.” Amara smiled tenderly at him, slowly leaning in for another kiss.

 

Michael closed his eyes. He didn’t know what the future held, but the thought of exploring the universes, running away and fleeing his fate was sounding more tempting by the second. “Ye-”

 

“Michael!” Lucifer’s voice cut him off. His little brother was standing on the edge of the cloud they’d found Amara sitting upon. Michael took a step back.

 

Amara let Her hands fall to Her sides, laughed bitterly, then disappeared. Michael almost reached out for Her, but he remembered his brother was watching at the last moment and resisted.

 

He spent a moment mourning her absence. “Come,” he said, careful to keep his voice unwaveringly steady. “Let us report to Father.” He turned and walked towards Lucifer, extending one hand towards his little brother, who took it with a smile and greeted him with a kiss.

 

“What did the Darkness say?” Lucifer asked when they parted.

 

Michael hesitated. “She said that She would destroy us all.”

 

Lucifer gave him a suspicious look. “And that’s all?”

 

Looking back in a hundred, a thousand, a million years, Michael would regret what he was about to say, but in that moment, he had no idea of the terrible future he was dooming himself and his most beloved brother to. “Yes. That is all.”


	3. Chapter 3

(Genesis 1:33. And there was a terrible war, but the Archangels and their Father could not destroy God’s elder sister. Instead, God tricked His sister and sealed her away in another Universe. He gave the key to Lucifer, his favorite son and the Archangel of Light, and the seventh day was ended.)

 

The war did not wage long, but it was bloody. Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel died many times, but the Darkness seemed incapable of killing Michael, a weakness that did not go unnoticed by God. God loved His sons, to a degree, but He hated His sister far more than He cared for any of them.

 

Michael was stubborn, and refused to tell his Father any more than he’d told Lucifer. He guarded his thoughts against Him, and at one point, he dragged Lucifer to the edge of Heaven and begged his brother to Fall with him.

 

“Fall?” Lucifer repeated. “For what purpose?”

 

“Think of it,” Michael answered, eyes gleaming. “We could explore the land, sail the seas, see the creatures, climb the mountains, roam the forests, run away from this war and be free.”

 

“The war will be over soon enough,” Lucifer countered. “And besides, we are soldiers of the Lord. Father said ‘thou shalt not question My word,’ and we must obey Him.”

 

“But Lucifer... What if He’s wrong? About the war? About the Darkness? About us? About _everything_?” Michael whispered, leaning forward and glancing from side to side to ensure that they were alone.

 

“He is God. He cannot be wrong.”

 

Michael sighed angrily and shook his head, taking Lucifer’s shoulders in his grasp. “Please, brother. I am asking you this one thing, to stand with me now and let your love for me outshine your loyalty to our Father for just this moment. I’m begging you.”

 

Lucifer licked his lips in consideration. “Michael, you know I love you,” he began.

 

Shaking him gently, Michael promised, “I will never ask another thing of you in all the time that we live if you grant me this one wish.”

 

Lucifer cast his gaze towards the ground. “I’m sorry, but I will not Fall. Not for you. Not for anyone.” And with that, he walked away.

 

***

 

(2 Peter 2:4. For God did not spare angels when they sinned, but sent them to Hell, putting them in chains of darkness to be held for judgment.)

 

Michael became even more obstinate after that, refusing to join his brothers in battle and disobeying nearly every order their Father gave them.

 

Eventually, God tired of his son’s disobedience, and built a new world separate from Heaven and Earth, and this realm he called Hell. He summoned Michael to Him and watched as His son bowed, all false reverence and faked righteousness.

 

God smiled as Michael rose. “Forgive me, Michael, but you have sinned.”

 

With that, He lifted one mighty hand and condemned Michael to the deepest, darkest, filthiest, most vile reaches of the inferno named Hell.

 

Time passed differently the deeper one travelled into Hell. In some places, a month on Earth was equivalent to ten years in Hell. In the abyss He’d sent Michael to, a single second in Heaven was equal to one thousand years in Hell.

 

Ten seconds passed, and God granted Michael salvation. His son lay at the foot of his throne wailing and convulsing for a long moment before going completely still and silent save for the harsh sound of his breathing. Michael’s body was whole, but his mind was anything but.

 

“Michael,” God began, leaning back in His throne.

 

“Your name is a question,” God continued. “ _Who is like God?_ The answer, my dear son, was supposed to be you. But then My darling sister corrupted you – just like everything She touches, that evil _bitch_ – and you started to have questions. Fears. Doubts. Thoughts of disobedience.” He sighed. “But I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore, will it?” When his question was greeted with silence, he growled and hauled Michael up by his uniform shirt. “Will. It?”

 

Michael shook his head frantically, all the fight drained from his eyes. “No, sir, Father, sir, please,” he babbled. “Please, Father. Do not send me back to that place. I will obey, I will kneel, I will not question or have doubts ever again, I swear. I will never sin again.” He sobbed and clutched at his Father’s wrists. “Father, I beg of you.”

 

God dropped Michael with a noise of disgust. “Pathetic,” he spat.

 

Curling in on himself, Michael began to cry hysterically.

 

“Tell me what Amara said to you and I will spare you,” God promised.

 

“She asked me to run away with Her,” Michael stuttered through the tears. “To explore other universes. She wanted me to abandon my duties, but I would never, Father, I give you my word.”

 

“Is that all She said?”

 

“I... I don’t remember,” Michael said with a dawning sense of horror. “Please, Father, spare me; it’s been so _long_.” He scrambled onto his knees and started to pray for his salvation. “Forgive me, Father.”

 

God slapped His forehead in frustration. “Of course,” He whispered to Himself. “Of course he wouldn’t remember.” He started to pace across His throne room. “Trying to destroy Her hasn’t worked thusfar; we will need to trick Her.” He turned to Michael. “She wanted to explore the multiverse with you? Let’s make Her regret that for the rest of Her immortal existence.”

 

The thought of disobedience didn’t even cross Michael’s mind. “Yes, Father.”

 

***

 

Amara didn’t know how or when, but somewhere along the line, She’d developed a strange sort of attraction to Michael. That’s why when She found Michael waiting for Her at the edge of a universe She’d been about to explore, She was pleasantly surprised.

 

“How did you find Me?” The Darkness asked, somewhat suspicious as well at her beloved’s appearance.

 

Michael shrugged and smiled, but when Amara looked into his eyes, She found nothing but unending agony. “I-” Michael began, but Amara cut him off.

 

“What did He _do_ to you?” She asked, appalled. She could see what Her brother had done when She looked into Michael’s Grace, and She could hardly fathom the pain he must be in.

 

“I want to explore the universes with you,” Michael begged. “Please. I know you said it was a once in a lifetime offer, but-”

 

“Yes,” Amara agreed almost immediately. “Of course.”

 

“I love you,” She confessed. “I have since the moment you were Created. You are strong and brave and adventurous and loving, and I know you through and through. I can see the whole of your Grace, and who you are, and I am in love with that angel.”

 

Michael smiled, and Amara didn’t know why there was still a hint of melancholy at its edges, for Her brother had used His power to seal away some of His son’s thoughts, but She was intent on fixing that. “I love you too,” Michael whispered as Amara opened a portal to the universe below them.

 

Holding out her hand in invitation, the Darkness gestured for them to go together through the gateway. Michael shook his head. “You first.”

 

Amara huffed out a tiny laugh in response but obeyed nevertheless, gliding into the universe and looking up in anticipation of Michael following Her.

 

The last thing She saw besides Her brother and His three youngest Archangels sealing the universe with lock and key was Michael, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ as a single tear slid down his cheek.

 

***

 

God gave the key, which He fashioned into a Mark and called the Mark of Cain, to Lucifer soon after, saying gravely, “I am entrusting you with this Mark, and you must guard it fiercely. The Darkness must never escape.”

 

Lucifer bowed before his Father. “Lord, I give myself to you, and I will do as you ask without question. Thank you for trusting me with this divine duty. Amen.”

 

God smiled. All was once again good in His Creation. “Amen.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Mark slowly changed Lucifer. He began to resent Heaven’s borders, and longed to explore beyond them. He found himself unable to unquestioningly follow his Father’s orders as he had before. His faith wavered, and he began having doubts. 

One fine spring day, Lucifer led a giggling, blindfolded Michael to the edge of Heaven and stopped a few meters short of the edge. “Are we there yet?” Michael asked huffily, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while he waited for Lucifer to tell him whether or not he could take off his blindfold. 

“Yes,” Lucifer answered, laughing at his brother’s antics. 

Michael ripped off the blindfold, then wrinkled his nose when he saw where they were. “Why did you take me to the edge of Heaven?” He asked, no small amount of disdain evident in his voice. 

Lucifer coughed nervously. “I... I know this is a lot to ask, but... I want you to Fall with me.” 

“Fall?” Michael repeated, outraged. “Are you out of your mind?” 

“Think about it,” Lucifer retorted. “We could sprint across the plains, swim the oceans, feed the animals, scale the mountains, explore the forests, run away from Heaven and finally have free will.” 

“Our Father acts with a greater purpose in mind. I know you are resentful of some of His rules, but you must respect Him and-”

“And what? And bow down before Him and His stupid little Creations, who He won’t even allow the gift of knowledge?”

“He wants them to live in peace,” Michael explained. 

“No, he wants them to live in ignorance so they will worship him unquestioningly – His precious little humans, who he loves above all others. Don’t forget that we were Created as weapons, Michael. And that’s what we’ll die as if we stay here. We will never be free. Don’t you understand? Father is wrong for denying the residents of Heaven and Earth free will.” 

“He is God. He cannot be wrong.” 

Lucifer growled and turned from one side to another, throwing his hands up in the air helplessly. “Please, brother. I swear I’ll never ask for anything again if you give me this one thing.” 

“Lucifer, you know I love you, but-”

“I’m begging you, Michael. Stand with me.” 

Michael looked deep into Lucifer’s eyes and knew that they were both recalling that moment from eons ago, when their positions had been reversed and Lucifer had said no. Much had changed since then, but the story remained the same, and as much as Michael wanted to write a different ending, disobedience was no longer an option. He strode forward to press a gentle kiss atop Lucifer’s lips, knowing that it might well be their last. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Lucifer rested his forehead against Michael’s for one brief moment, stole another kiss, then stalked away.


	5. Chapter 5

(Genesis 2:16-17 – And the Lord God commanded the man, saying, “Of every tree of the Garden thou mayest freely eat; but of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it, for the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die.”)

 

Lucifer took the vessel of a serpent and slithered into the Garden. After a few moments, he came across Eve gathering berries in a basket she had woven. “Hello,” he said in greeting. “Tell me... Did God say to you that you couldn’t eat of the fruit of every tree of the Garden?”

 

“We may eat of the fruit of the trees of the Garden, save for the tree which is in the midst of the Garden. God said that if we eat of that tree, we shall surely die,” Eve replied.

 

Lucifer laughed at the absurdity of his Father’s words. “You shall surely not die,” he assured her. “In fact, if you eat from the tree of knowledge, you shall become like gods, and your eyes will be opened.”

 

Eve considered the serpent’s proposal for a moment. She looked towards the tree, which was pleasant enough on the eyes, and seemed to be good for food. Besides, all it desired was to give one wisdom. She strode up to the tree, plucked a fruit, and took a big bite. Her eyes fluttered closed at the taste, and when she opened them, she saw her world in a new light. She called her husband over to her, and commanded him to eat of the tree as well.

 

Then the Heavens opened, and war began anew. Michael with his flaming sword chased Adam and Eve from the Garden, then turned to Lucifer. “Brother, you have sinned against the Lord God Our Father, and you shall be cast into Hell for your crimes.”

 

(Revelation 12:7-8. And there was a war in Heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought and his angels, and prevailed not.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Psalm 5:4. For you are not a God who delights in wickedness; evil may not dwell within you.)

 

When the Darkness was released, She felt indebted to the man who had freed Her. When She came to realize that the self-same man was Michael’s vessel, She fell in love.

 

Dean Winchester was everything Michael had been before God had destroyed his spirit – rebellious, defiant, independent, inquiring, stubborn, and, above all, resistant of Her Brother’s ‘Plan.’ And while he didn’t look or smell or act like Michael, his soul felt nearly identical to Michael’s Grace when they were face-to-face.

 

The Darkness decided that this – this feeling of belonging, this craving, this love – must be the light God had created an eternity ago, in the beginning. Amara decided that the light, as well as Dean, would be Hers forevermore.

 

***

 

Amara found a beautiful clearing in a forest in Finland and summoned Dean with a thought. He instantly reached for a weapon and struck out at Her, and even as she stilled him and twisted his wrist to disarm him, She allowed Herself an amused little smile at how similar he and Michael were. “I am not here to harm you,” She promised. “And though your weapons are of little use against Me, I would appreciate it if you would consider a similarly peaceful intent.”

 

Dean tensed at Her words, and Amara sighed. “I am not evil, you know. I don’t want to destroy the planet, I don’t want to cause mayhem or bring about devastation. All I want is an apology from My brother, and perhaps a little groveling. Then, I will leave this world and find a new one. Though I must confess that I was hoping you’d join me,” She admitted shyly.

 

Dean took a step forward and pointed at his chest. “Why _me_?”

 

“Your blood is sacred. You come from a royal bloodline that is meant to provide vessels for the Archangels – God’s fiercest and most powerful weapons.”

 

“Didn’t the Archangels try to destroy you?” Dean asked.

 

Amara nodded gravely. “Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel did exactly as they were ordered to do. Michael... Michael was a rebel.” She closed Her eyes and imagined him in front of Her, laughing and smiling, and hung Her head. “Where is he these days, if you don’t mind my asking? You’re still alive, so I’m guessing Lucifer didn’t manage to kill him, but My brother didn’t do him any favors when He sent him to Hell for ten thousand years so perhaps they ran away together like the coward Yahweh is.”

 

Dean paused, letting Amara’s words sink in. “He’s... He’s in Hell, in a Cage with Lucifer.”

 

Amara tilted Her head. “But... Lucifer walks the Earth. I saw him just yesterday.”

 

Dean scoffed, reviewing the moments he’d spent in Crowley’s temporary cage for Lucifer in his mind’s eye. “That’s impossible, he-” His face fell. “ _Cas_.”

 

The Darkness laid a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I do not know this ‘Cas’ you speak of, but he was foolish to say yes. Lucifer has no intent of killing Me; he wanted to know if we could work together to take control over Heaven, Earth, and Hell. He realizes that attempting to destroy me alone would be suicide, and he has, after all these years, finally come to the conclusion that I am not evil, as you one day will too.”

 

Dean pointed one accusatory finger at Amara. “Now listen to me, you-”

 

“Save it,” Amara said with a wave of Her hand, and Dean fell quiet. “Now tell me. Where exactly is this Cage you told me of?”

 

“I’ve never been there myself, and I’ve never met a demon willing to tell me it’s exact location, so all I know is that you gotta look deep,” Dean found himself saying against his will.

 

“Thank you,” Amara said amicably. “I will see you soon, Dean.” With that, Dean was gone, and Michael, still wearing an admittedly tarnished Adam Milligan, was standing in his place.

 

“Amara?”

 

***

 

“The pain you must have endured,” Amara said as She approached Michael.

 

Michael closed his eyes. “Please, just kill me quickly, I beg of you.” He met Amara’s eyes once more. “And spare my vessel. He is good, and he had a family, and a life, and-”

 

Amara pressed one gentle finger atop Michael’s lips. “Hush. I am not going to harm either you or your vessel. _I still love you_.”

 

“Do not lie to me,” Michael responded angrily. “How could you love me still? I tricked you into being locked in another universe for all of eternity!”

 

Amara nodded. “You did.” At Michael’s muffled sob, She softened. “But I am free, now, and all is forgiven.” She smiled at the Archangel. “You and I and Dean, we are bound, and he will say yes, and we will, all three of us, run away together.” She reached forward and spun Michael around. “Think of it! It’s _infinite_ out there.”

 

Looking down, Michael shuffled his feet. “And what of Lucifer?”

 

“He can join us, if you want. I know you love him. In fact, we shall retrieve him and go to the Winchesters right now, and they will say yes, and we shall leave by sundown.”

 

So Michael said what he should have said all those years ago. “Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

(John 8:32. And you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free.)

 

The Darkness appeared at the Bunker door, flanked by two Archangels of God, and knocked politely. When Sam opened the door, a panicked look spread across his face. Lucifer calmed him with the slightest touch of his Grace, and Sam stepped aside to let them in.

 

Amara found Dean sitting in the war room, browsing through some lore he hoped would have a solution to their problem, and She laid a subduing hand on his shoulder as Sam followed them into the room. “Dean, you will say yes to Michael, and Sam, you will give your consent to Lucifer, and we shall all leave this place and be free.”

 

And Sam and Dean, powerless against Amara’s will, both said, “Yes.”

 

***

 

Amara led Michael and Lucifer to the place where Eden had once been. Only the Tree of Knowledge was still standing, and She gestured to it, saying, “Eat of the tree, and become as Gods.”

 

Lucifer hesitated. “But Amara, we already know of good and evil. You cannot expect us to fall for a lie I’ve already used.”

 

“It is not a lie, my dear angel. As the third and fourth most powerful beings ever to be created, the tree will elevate you to the level of Gods.” She plucked two fruits and handed one to Michael, and the other to Lucifer. “Go on.”

 

The brothers let their eyes slide shut and took a bite simultaneously. When they opened their eyes, they saw the world in an entirely new light.

 

The Darkness held out Her arms to them and looked up at the stars. “Come. We have universes to explore.”


End file.
